


Welcome To New York

by akillersteele



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Divergent, Don't know what else to add, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, OTT - Kat Edison/Sutton Brady/Jane Sloan, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Slow Build, Tags confuse my simple brain, Will be rated mature in future, same universe different story, slight angst later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akillersteele/pseuds/akillersteele
Summary: Kat, Sutton, and Jane are working hard toward their dreams in the unforgiving city of dreams - New York.There is too much to learn, and they are growing every day.How will they navigate love, heartbreak, insecurities while kicking ass at work?Well, start reading. The Bold Type - same setting, different story.





	Welcome To New York

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I have written anything. In fact, it has been years since I have invested any emotion or energy in any show or its characters. Hopefully, I haven't forgotten. Truthfully, I doubted and questioned every single sentence while writing this. Mistakes are all mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Bold Type. I simply find the show very inspirational and want to weave a story using its characters. And no, it's not for financial profit. So I am hoping I don't get sued or anything. 
> 
> Songs mentioned : Wild Child by Ace Wilder & Me Too by Meghan Trainor.

The shoot that morning had proceeded without any hitch, thankfully. It seldom happened and Adena knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth. After all, universe had always been fickle, almost miserly, in sending small favors her way.

She straightened her back and breathed deeply to immerse herself in the moment, also to channel the same intensity of inspiration she had felt that morning. Relaxing into the cushioned chair, she observed the upbeat amalgamation of different kinds of professionals, belonging to different generations, revolving the coffee shop’s door almost nonstop. Roughly all of them carried their workstations with them in form of iPads or Macbooks but only 3 or 4 would look to sit down with their choice of drinks.

From what Adena could tell, _Java Lurrve_ , was a fairly new coffee joint with a relaxed professionalism, hipster vibe, while simultaneously maintaining that particular glint of Manhattan chic which was an absolute necessity to survive in a district where small businesses failed and disappeared every other day. The staff was friendly but not overly so as to come off as intrusive. Furniture was an eclectic mix of laidback lounge sets, beanbags, bamboo woven stools, and proper high-end cushioned chairs. The distortion of consistency added a layer of charm to the coffee joint. Oh and how could she forget the background music – constantly playing at a very ideal volume so as not to disturb the customers’ conversations but give them some cheerfulness to groove with in the face of silence or nothingness.

Sighing deeply, content with taking in her surrounding, Adena pulled open her laptop to finally begin work. She had about 3 hours before her meeting at 5 p.m.

                           

* * *

* * *

 

**Meanwhile at Scarlet**

 

Half a day had gone by but the disappointment over all of her pitches being dismissed by Jacqueline made Jane feel like absolute crap. She wanted to write about issues that resonated with her, matters that reverberated within the pulse of today’s youth. She knew that **_Butt Facials: Yay or Nay_** was absolutely not something youth struggled with. _Did Jacqueline doubt her writing capabilities?_ That couldn’t be true. If it were, then why would Jane be promoted to one of the writers? Slumped in her chair, she halfheartedly scrolled through surprisingly large number of Google results. _How did she not know Butt Facials were a thing before today?_ Sage pitched the story; it was only fair she wrote it too. _Ugh, Jane was going in circles._ She whined and lightly hit her forehead on the table hoping for a sliver of interest in this frivolous story.

“Ooh, that a thing?” Kat peered curiously at Jane’s computer screen, now interested.

Kat’s intriguing tone made Jane groan in irritation. “Oh, you didn’t know? It wasn’t enough to make people feel bad about their face or body, so we have added a new body part we can scrutinize and criticize,” she sniped at Kat with a tight smile.

Kat sighed. She knew her serious, opinionated, and perfectionist of a friend was having trouble embracing the fun and sometimes frivolous side of writing for Scarlet. She felt bad for Jane but her inflexibility and rigidity when it came to certain perspectives needed to be challenged. Kat believed that’s what Jacqueline was doing; it was her way of paring a diamond in rough. And she had no doubt; Jane was that diamond for Jacqueline. “Hey,” she reassuringly squeezed Jane’s shoulder.

Jane realized she was being petulant and unreasonable. After all, she had been reading Scarlet diligently since forever now. She knew it wasn’t all serious subject matter. Like the magazine, it was her responsibility to write for every single reader; not just for the serious, woke ones. “I know,” she tilted her head back, smiling gratefully at Kat.

“Have fun, Jane. Not everything has to be a political statement or a demonstration of protest.” Kat gave her two cents before bending down to place an upside-down kiss on Jane’s forehead.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jane turned her chair and smiled, feeling better. She didn’t want to, actually couldn’t, imagine her life without her friends Kat and Sutton. She hugged Kat’s waist and rested against the soft silkiness of her shirt. “So soft,” she mumbled.

Kat laughed lightly, affection blossoming within her chest. She really loved this tiny human. “Now that you are feeling better, you might wanna start calling and make appointment for that butt facial.”

The silk shirt was so soft against her cheek. Jane rubbed her face into the silkiness a few times and pulled back. “Can you get me a coffee,” making a pout, Jane requested.

Kat clicked her tongue. “Sorry babe, I am heading out to meet Angie. Jacqueline has a meeting at 5 and I have to get back before that with an update.” Scarlet digital really needed a few new voices. Not just any random voice, but one that hit the nail with nation’s youth. Hopefully, Angie would agree to working with her. She needed the help. So badly. She checked the time on her phone and texted Sutton. “I have texted Sutton, she will get your coffee. Now get to work. Love you.” She walked to her desk, peeled her blazer off her chair, and sauntered toward elevators.

“Thank you, and love you too,” Jane didn’t actually yell across the bullpen but she and her friends were by now used to glances when they were being even a little bit theatrical in expressing their love for each other. Not her problem, anyway.  Her gaze clashed with Jacquline’s, causing her to blush and smile tentatively.  Jacqueline’s observation – whether intense or casual – always left her unsettled in a very unfamiliar manner. _A puzzle for another day._

                         

* * *

* * *

 

“So, you are done for the day?” Kat inquired.

“Yeah, luckily I was able to get a friend to sit in for me for an hour or so.”

Kat could hear the glee in Angie’s voice. She really thought the younger girl would be a valuable addition to Scarlet digital. “Nice friend you have got there,” she commented off-handedly.

“Nah, nothing like that. She owed me,” Angie chuckled, trying to mask the nervousness bubbling just under her skin.

“Alright, I am on my way. Just have to get coffee first. You want anything? I can bring it to you.” Kat absently conveyed her thought as she crossed the street, keeping her eyes at the funky signature board of **_Java Lurrve_** _._ She had come to like their vibe, perfect for a midday mood boost.

Angie was momentarily taken aback by the offer. The simple, nonchalant kindness behind her hopefully future boss’s words made her smile in silent gratitude. “No, thank you. I am not much of a coffee person. Although, if you could…can you get me something cold with abundance of chocolate?”

Kat pulled the door and let an obnoxious couple go inside. Not surprisingly, neither one noticed that she had held the door open for them and hence no thank you came her way. Shaking her head, she laughed. “I will see what I can do. See you soon. Bye, Angie.” She hung up and entered the shop.

Involuntarily, a pleased smile graced Kat’s lips. She got in line, only 4 people in front of her. She scrolled through her personal Instagram and bobbed her head with the end of Wild Child’s end notes. Unbeknownst to her, she smiled real wide when Meghan Trainor’s Me Too came next. She shimmied and wiggled her shoulders while still scrolling. Mouthing the lyrics with Meghan, she was almost startled when Sutton hugged her from behind.

She laughed out loud, filled with joy when Sutton maneuvered her into moving her hips more freely with the beats. These were the small moments she knew she would forever cherish. When it came for the ‘OW’, they both provided the chorus for Meghan. “Turn the bass up,” Sutton exclaimed, scrunching her face in that super adorable way only she could. Their fun was interrupted when the guy behind them, huffed irritatingly, something inaudible about people breaking the line.

“Hey,” Kat began, ready to give the rude guy a piece of her mind. Sutton squeezed her middle and whispered ‘not worth it, Kat’ in her ear. She breathed to calm down. “Just chill, dude.” She turned back toward the counter, only one person remaining. “Jane is a little down, can you take her coffee with you?”

Sutton had received Kat’s text. She had also got Jane’s text about what her next article was about. After snorting at the subject matter, Sutton however knew how the cloud of disappointment must be casting over her tiny friend. But she also knew that Jane needed these challenges to grow, both as a writer and as a person. “Yeah, I got your text. By the way, I kicked Kim K level ass at the meeting.” She wiggled her eyebrows, goofily.

“Yass, girrrl,” Kat encouraged. “I am proud of you, babe.” She turned her head to place a peck on her friend’s cheek but at the same time Sutton turned to look at her. She chuckled at the timing and instead pecked Sutton’s lips. “Love you,” she meaningfully whispered.

Sutton preened under unwavering attention of her gorgeous friend. “So soft,” she muttered with a huge smile.

“That’s what she said,” Kat snorted, remembering Jane’s exact words.

Sutton’s eyebrows drew in delightful confusion at Kat’s words. “You my friend, are the only proof of my bisexuality.”

“Aww…I am honored, my lady,” Kat moved forward to order. After placing all their orders, Sutton pushed her card on the counter before Kat had a chance to get hers out. “Thank you,” she bumped her friend’s shoulder.

“Anytime,” Sutton smiled. New York had been unkind to her in the beginning, but since she had met Kat and Jane, her journey had become a little bearable. It was still hard, extremely hard. But, with her friends by her side, encouraging her every step of the way, she had gained the confidence to believe in herself and most of all she had now developed an unshakable trust in her talent. They moved to the side to wait for their drinks once the payment was done. “You coming or going?”

“Going, Angie’s meeting me near Houston st.,” Kat said. Their drinks delivered and collected, together they walked out of the shop.

“Ooh, you are gonna be someone’s boss,” Sutton squealed. “She would be crazy not to want to work at Scarlet. But, she would be downright stupid if she didn’t want to work with you, my awesome friend.” Before knowing Kat and Jane, she had never been in any relationship where she or the other person so openly offered compliments and encouragements and truly mean it. Something about their equation with each other made it easier for her to be honest and loving.

Kat shimmied her shoulders in slight embarrassment and winked suggestively, making Sutton guffaw. “Okay, enough. I should go. See you later?” She was going in the opposite direction.

“Yup, see you,” Sutton blew a kiss and watchfully began to cross the street to Safford tower.

                      

* * *

* * *

 

As Kat was passing the shop, she felt a sensation of being watched. Frowning slightly, she turned to look inside to confirm, through the glass front wall. Almost immediately her inquisitive gaze collided with a pair of dark eyes, perusing her with interest. She smiled goofily upon realizing the eyes taking her in belonged to a beautiful woman. Instinctively she swallowed and licked her suddenly dry lips. She nodded her acknowledgement at the woman, whose smile seemed to hold many a secrets. Secrets that not many were privy to, Kat mused. The woman nodded back at her, but didn’t look away. Interestingly, that one look stayed with her the whole ride, throughout the meeting, and also during the ride back to Scarlet. She knew women checked her out but for the first time she was feeling something more than flattery. Was it plain, general curiosity or was it woman specific intrigue?  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think.  
> Life hasn't really been kind for the last few years. I am just finding my footing again.  
> I am not any social media platforms, but I am working on changing that.  
> Just have to work gradually so as I don't overwhelm the anti-social, introverted, little ol' me.
> 
> Next Chapter: Adena and Kat meet, officially. Jane has a flashback about Jacqueline. Sutton and Richard are still on different pages.


End file.
